La nouvelle vie de Frodon FIC ABANDONNEE
by Chipie
Summary: Frodon à sut qu’accompagner son oncle prendre le vaisseau pour Valinor n’était qu’un prétexte pour ne pas attrister Sam trop tôt. C'était en réalité une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui...
1. Default Chapter

Le départ de Frodon

Frodon à sut qu'accompagner son oncle prendre le vaisseau pour Valinor n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas attrister Sam trop tôt. C'était son dernier voyage en compagnie du plus courageux et dévoué hobbit qu'il connaissait. Il aurait aimé que Pippin soit la, avec Merry. Pour leur dire au revoir et pour qu'ils soutiennent Sam en plus qu'entre eux.

Il profita de son voyage à fond. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus sur la vision des champs interminables. Il écoutait le chant du vent et de l'oiseau qui lui disait peut-être au revoir... Frodon eu un serrement au cœur : La Comté allé lui manquer. Cul de Sac allait lui manquer aussi. Bilbon s'était trompé : Il n'y aura pas toujours un Sacquet dans cette demeure. C'était au tour des Gamegie. Mais Frodon savait que Cul De Sac était entre de bonnes mains avec Sam.

Le porteur de l'anneau devait partir. Il sentait au fond de lui que le moment était venu. Plus personne ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. L'anneau avait blessé son âme, son épaule garderait toute douleur. C'est comme s'il s'était sacrifié. Il l'avait dit à Sam « Parfois, quelqu'un doit accepter de mourir pour que les autres puissent revenir au monde tel qu'il était avant ». Il avait perdu joie de vivre. Il ne voyait plus la Comté comme avant, ni la vie... Une page s'était tournée. Pourtant, Frodon aurait aimé voir une dernière fois la communauté qui ne pouvait pas venir... Et qui ne savait peut-être pas qui partait aujourd'hui... Aragorn l'avait tellement aidé... Legolas et Gimli... Il aurait aimé saluer Faramir qui était un être noble... Peut-être revoir Arwen qui l'avait sauvé, avec son père, lors de sa blessure au Mont Venteux.

Et puis voici que tout s'accélère. Les voici devant le vaisseau ou Bilbon s'y dirige à petits pas. Gandalf s'en va aussi. Sa mission est terminée. Sur le vaisseau se trouvent également l'envoûtante Galadriel et le sage Elrond qui quittait sa magnifique demeure située à Fondcombe. Puis c'est Gandalf qui indiqua à Frodon que tout le monde l'attendait pour partir. Vinrent les adieux déchirants pour les quatre hobbits qui s'appréciaient énormément mutuellement. Ils comprirent instantanément tous qu'une page se tournait pour eux aussi. Sam aurait aimé convaincre Frodon de rester. Il aurait voulut lui démontrer combien la Comté est belle, lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour lui rendre la vie heureuse, ce dont auraient certainement approuvé Pippin et Merry. Mais cela était inutile. Les adieux furent déchirants et poignants. Se dire qu'on ne verra plus jamais quelqu'un qu'on apprécie énormément est très dur à accepter. C'est comme si cette personne mourait...

Et puis Frodon se trouva sur le voilier. Il ne quittait pas son oncle au début. Il examinait tout ce qu'il voyait, était à l'affût de ce qu'il s'y disait. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard et il écoutait Gandalf puis Elrond ainsi que Galadriel se souvenir des moments heureux qu'ils avaient vécus et qui resteraient inoubliables... Pour eux aussi, une page se tournait. Mais ils savaient au fond d'eux que ce jour viendrait inévitablement, car en tant qu'être immortels, ils devaient laissé la places au hommes le moment venu...

Depuis la communauté, Gandalf se sentait proche de Frodon. Il vint lui parler un peu :

- Dites-moi Frodon, que ressentez-vous ? De la tristesse ? La comté va vous manquer ? Vos amis hobbits, nains, elfes et hommes également ? C'est cela ?

- Vous avez raison Gandalf. Je me sens triste de tout quitter. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne savais plus apprécier la comté comme avant. Bien que la Comté va me manquer, ce sont mes amis qui me manquent le plus, en particulier Sam. Nous avons vécu tant de choses, pendant deux ans, juste nous deux. Et le pauvre, malgré son mariage et sa famille, ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je lui ai dit que c'était mieux ainsi.

Gandalf lui a sourit :

- Vous lui avez fort bien parlé, Frodon. Au fond de lui, Sam ne vous oubliera jamais, mais sa place est dans la Comté, avec sa famille. Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Frodon avoua :

- C'est vrai... Gandalf, pourriez-vous me parler de Valinor ? Après tout ce que j'ai vu lors de mon voyage en la terre du milieu, j'ai peur de trouver un pays désolé.

Galadriel et Elrond s'étaient rapproché et se mirent à rire doucement :

- Voyons Frodon ! Vous croyez qu'un pays tel que le Mordor pourraient accueillir des elfes comme nous ? Non, Valinor est un pays digne des elfes. Dignes des porteurs des anneaux. Vous verrez, vous allez être ébloui par ces terres.

Bilbon murmura :

- Frodon, mon garçon, si Valinor était tel que le Mordor, j'aurais préféré mourir à Fondcombe.

Gandalf approuva Bilbon sans le montrer :

- Tiens, même votre oncle est d'accord avec nous. Pourtant, il n'a jamais vu Valinor. Personne d'entre nous n'y est encore allé.

Frodon ne répondit rien, mais au fond de lui, il se sentait soulagé. Gandalf lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Ne parlez pas trop de la communauté avec le seigneur Elrond, même si vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses à ses cotés. Le seigneur Elrond abandonne sa fille Arwen sur les terres mortelles, à son mari, Aragorn. Il a du mal à s'y résigner. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'y faire. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas Frodon ?

- Et les autres, Gandalf ? Que vont devenir les autres membres de la communauté ? Je n'aurais plus jamais de leurs nouvelles ? Tout est réellement finit ?

Elrond se rapprochait de Gandalf pour lui parler et entendit la phrase de Frodon. La naïveté des propos du jeune hobbit le fit rire :

- Vous avez déjà oublié, Frodon, que vous êtes entouré d'elfes qui ont des pouvoirs qui les accompagneront toutes leurs vies et un magicien qui risque de s'ennuyer à la retraite ?

Gandalf parla d'une voix sage :

- Je pourrais vous donner des nouvelles de la communauté aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez, Frodon. Honnêtement, je le ferais à contrecœur. Pourquoi ? Je pense que vous devez tourner la page. De plus, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir avoir de leurs nouvelles. Car les autres hobbits ne pourront plus avoir de vos nouvelles. Et cela vous fera souffrir de voir qu'ils ne pensent plus à vous, même si personne ne vous oubliera jamais.

- Il faut savoir tourner la page, Frodon, dit Galadriel d'une voix apaisante.

Frodon s'écarta de toutes ces personnes qui lui voulaient du bien et alla à l'arrière du navire. Même s'il savait que c'était pour l'aider, il finit par ressentir le besoin d'être seul. Il ne distinguait plus les terres qu'il avait si souvent foulées. Il n'y avait que l'océan de la même couleur que ses yeux. Le porteur de l'anneau murmura :

- Tout à une fin. La terre du milieu va vivre sa nouvelle histoire. Sam sera le maire de Hobbiton. Merry et Pippin seront de grands bonhommes. Aragorn, Eomer de grands rois. Gimli et Legolas de grands amis. Ils se verront tous entres eux, et je n'ai qu'un membre de la communauté avec moi. Gandalf. Mais je ne serais pas seul. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi. Au fond de mon cœur, je serais toujours seul. L'anneau à fait des dégâts. C'était un risque que j'ai accepté. L'anneau est maintenant détruit, Sauron également. Quant à Gollum, j'aurais aimé le sauver. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui. L'anneau l'avait complètement corrompu. Je ne pense pas, s'il avait survécu, que Gollum aurait été accepté à Valinor.

Cette seule pensée fit rire Frodon.

A présent, il était prêt pour une nouvelle vie.

Le voyage fut long. Elrond et Gandalf allèrent tenir compagnie à Bilbon. Le plus vieux hobbit se faisait du soucis pour son neveu. Le magicien et l'elfe surent rassurer l'ancien aventurier. Galadriel était allée se reposer. Elle aimait la solitude, elle aussi. Elle n'était pas triste de partir de La Terre du Milieu. Cependant, elle n'aimait guère voyager. Elle languissait l'arrivée.

Frodon s'était isolé à l'arrière du navire et ne souhait pas être dérangé. Quand ils souhaitèrent manger, c'est Gandalf qui alla chercher l'ancien porteur de l'anneau :

- Venez Frodon, il est l'heure de manger.

Durant le dîner, Frodon demanda si le voyage serait encore long. Elrond lui répondit :

- Oui, le voyage sera long si vous le pensez long. Le temps n'a plus d'importance pour nous ; et nous n'avons aucun record de vitesse à battre. Nous arriverons à l'allure du vent. Un peu de patience, Frodon, nous devrions arriver demain soir si tout se passe bien.

Frodon leva un regard inquiet sur Elrond :

- Que pourrait-il arriver ?

- Si jamais la nature se déchaîne, nous ne pourrons rien faire hormis attendre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre une tempête, et de toute manière, celle-ci ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Et nous ne risquons rien.

Le porteur de l'anneau acquiesça. Il songeait qu'après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il avait en effet tout son temps pour voyager. Une ballade en mer était très agréable.

- Parfait, déclara Frodon, je ne suis pas pressé non plus. Et puis j'aime cette longue étendue bleue, c'est assorti au ciel et cela va vraiment bien ensemble. Cela me change des déserts. Est-ce que Valinor est une grande terre ? Il me plairait de la visiter !

- Frodon, mon garçon, chaque chose en son temps, murmura Bilbon. Tu verras bien sur place.

Bilbon ne parlait plus très fort dorénavant. Il avait vieillit, et se sentait fatigué. Cependant, la destruction de l'anneau avait été bénéfique pour lui. Il se sentait libéré.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à aller en terre immortelle, avoua Bilbon.

- Vous avez beaucoup apporté aux elfes, Bilbon, et de plus, vous avez été porteur de l'anneau vous aussi, expliqua Gandalf. L'anneau vous a fait moins de mal qu'à votre neveu...

- Gandalf à raison, intervint Elrond. C'est une bénédiction que nous vous accordons, Bilbon. En ce qui concerne l'anneau et le mal qu'il à put faire à Frodon, ne culpabilisez pas. Tout cela aurait put fort mal finir. Or, Frodon est toujours la, vivant. La blessure à l'épaule qu'il porte ne guérira jamais totalement, mais sera supportable à Valinor. Voyons les choses du bon coté : Une fois que vous vous serez adapté à cette nouvelle vie, Frodon, vous ne serez plus triste.

Frodon était déjà rassuré à ce sujet et s'empressa de le confirmer à Bilbon :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mon oncle, tout ira bien. Gandalf m'a... remit de l'ordre dans les idées. J'ai hâte d'arriver à présent.

Frodon fut le seul à ne pas s'endormir. Durant toute la nuit, il resta sur le pont à contempler les étoiles. Il n'était pas fatigué. Il ressentait de l'excitation quant à sa nouvelle vie. Un peu de lui était resté avec Sam. C'était le soir, Sam avait du arriver chez lui, manger avec sa femme et sa fille. Pippin et Merry étaient rentré ensemble, faisant sans doute un détour par le bar pour se réconforter, boire danser et rire.

- Et moi, j'ai le beau rôle. Le ciel est si beau. Voir le reflet des étoiles dans l'eau, c'est magique. C'est aussi cela que j'aimais dans la Comté. La nature. C'est ce que j'attends de Valinor. Un émerveillement de tout instant. Ils ont du travail et de la vie à Hobbiton. Et moi, j'ai du repos, de la tranquillité, et sûrement un beau paysage devant lequel m'extasier chaque seconde.

Frodon n'avait pas dormit de la nuit malgré le froid qui régnait sur le navire. A l'aube, il rejoignit les autres convives pour prendre son petit déjeuner et se réchauffer. Enfin, il parti s'allonger et se reposer. Il perdit conscience du temps. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, Gandalf l'appela :

- Venez Frodon ! Nous sommes arrivés à Valinor !


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée à Valinor

Bonjour à tous ceux qui m'ont lue. Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir lut ma fiction en espérant qu'elle vous aie plut. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je voulais également préciser que je n'écris que pour le plaisir, et bien que j'adore Le Seigneur des Anneaux, je ne suis pas une pro… J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreur dans mon récit relatives à tout ce que Tolkien racontait… J'essaye de faire attention mais en même temps, ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est de raconter…

Je remercie vivement les personnes qui m'ont laissées une reviews :

Faith-therenegade : J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) et merci pour les compliments

wenny78 : Je suis contente de voir que tu es contente que je poursuive une histoire avec Frodon ! Bref, on se comprends, hein ! Bref, j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite de ses aventures !

Julia Baggins : Non, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas la, et donc voici la suite (que je mets en ligne avec pas mal de retard). J'espère toi aussi que tu aimeras la suite !

ticcy38 : hé oui, voici la suite. Désolée Ticcy, j'ai traîné, mais j'espère que tu aimeras autant ! Et merci pour ton commentaire (you are the first !).

* * *

Chapitre 02 : L'arrivée à Valinor… Le temps de s'habituer…

Frodon se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, ses affaires. Des bibelots qui lui rappèleront la Comté. Des objets qui décoraient Cul De Sac…

Il croisa Galadriel dans le couloir. Elle lui tendit une torche :

- Tenez Frodon. Il fait nuit noire dehors. Il n'y a pas d'étoiles ce soir.

Gandalf l'attendait :

- Venez cher hobbit. Les elfes, peuple du seigneur Elrond nous attendaient. Ils nous ont préparés de quoi manger.

- Autre chose que des lembas, j'espère !, plaisanta Frodon.

Gandalf rit aux éclats :

- Un repas chaud, Frodon ! Les lembas étaient excellentes et nous donnaient force et courage, je ne cracherais pas dessus. A une autre époque, comme vous, j'en ai trop mangé. Heureusement, ils ont d'autres spécialités succulentes. Ce n'est pas Bilbon qui vous dira le contraire.

- Je ne crache pas sur les lembas, vous le savez, Gandalf. Ce qui était bien, avec cette nourriture, c'est qu'elles ne pesait pas lourd, avec Sam, on oubliait qu'on en avait parfois.

Une tablée majestueuse les attendait dans un palais. Frodon en fut impressionné. Le porteur de l'anneau s'attendait à quelque chose de plus modeste. Il le confia à Gandalf qui lui répondit :

- Nous ne sommes plus en Comté, Frodon. Nous êtes au pays des elfes, êtres sages et immortels.

C'est lors de ce repas que Frodon apprit que le règne de Valinor serait partagé entre Galadriel et Elrond. Cela parut normal pour tous puisque les deux peuples étaient réunis. Elrond expliqua ensuite que pour cette nuit, des chambres étaient mises à l'honneur des invités. Dès demain, Frodon, Gandalf et Bilbon pourraient choisir leurs propres maisons. Ils y en avaient quelques unes encore qui étaient inhabités. Ils pouvaient, s'ils le désiraient, vivre ensemble. En prononçant ses paroles, Elrond pensait surtout que Frodon voudrait rester auprès de Bilbon. En ce qui concernait Bilbon, selon son état de santé, il aurait le choix de vivre dans ce palais ou avec Frodon. Mais il était plus sage de ne pas le laisser seul. Gandalf allait vivre seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il leur était possible de construire leurs propres maisons s'ils le désiraient. Il n'y avait pas de limite de temps.

Une nouvelle vie commençait, en effet. Le matin, quand Frodon se levait, il prenait son petit déjeuner avec Bilbon et Gandalf. Elrond et Galadriel prenaient leurs petits déjeuner très tôt afin de s'occuper des besoins de leurs peuples respectifs. Ensuite, il allait s'enfermer pour écrire tout ce que le monde lui inspirait depuis son aventure à propos de l'anneau. C'était à la fois proche et loin.

Et puis l'après-midi, Frodon allait se perdre dans les forêts. Amoureux de la nature, il commença par élire son refuge les forêts. Quand le ciel était resplendissant, direction la plage, et si le cœur lui en disait, il se baignait.

Valinor était une grande île qui regorgeait également des montagnes. Frodon les apprivoisa petit à petit. Le jour ou il parvint au sommet, il resta paralysé par l'émotion. La vue était sublime. Réellement. Il prit l'habitude d'y aller régulièrement. Jusqu'au jour ou il ne put s'en passer. Il s'en alla y passer les journées. Il s'emmenait de quoi manger le midi et écrivait la-haut. Il redescendait dans la vallée à la tombée de la nuit.

Cependant, le porteur oubliait tout prudence. Un après-midi, il ne s'aperçu pas que le ciel s'assombrissait. L'orage éclata et le surprit. Il ne disait jamais à ses compagnons ou il se rendait, et ses compagnons ne lui demandaient jamais de lui rendre des comptes, aussi, ils furent envahis par l'inquiétude voyant que l'hobbit s'était montré insouciant. Ils ignoraient ou leurs chercher. Gandalf abusa un peu de sa magie pour que les elfes puissent le retrouver. Nullement effrayé, Frodon fut cependant ravi d'être retrouvé car il sentait bien qu'il était entrain de se perdre.

Frodon se fit gentiment engueulé par Elrond qui ne lui en tint cependant aucune rancune.

Elrond, Galadriel et Gandalf étaient contents de voir que leurs ami hobbit avait trouvé une occupation.

Ils n'étaient malgré tout pas dupe une minute. Ils savaient tous que Frodon s'ennuyait. Bilbon l'ignorait et personne ne lui en parla. Il était fatigué mais il commençait à aller mieux, se sentir libre. Frodon lui même ne pensait pas lui confier que la comté lui manquait. Il voulait que son oncle aille bien, c'est tout. Si Bilbon l'apprenait, il serait triste pour son neveu, et ça, Frodon ne le voulait pas.

Oui, la comté manquait à Frodon. Ses vastes prairies, Bree, ses amis... Et Sam…

D'ailleurs, son intérieur ressemblait un peu à Cul de Sac. Comme les hobbits avaient pour coutume de donner un nom à leurs maisons ou appartement, celui de Frodon et de Bilbon n'échappaient pas à cette petite règle. La maison de Bilbon s'appelait sobrement « La maison du repos ». Bilbon passait son temps à lire les livres que lui prêtaient les elfes. Quand il avait un peu de force, il en écrivait des nouveaux. La maison de Frodon était « Les Vents de La Comté ». La salle de séjour était encombrée d'objets inutiles mais qui faisaient une décoration spéciales. Des elfes peintres lui avaient vendu des toiles sur le monde, des paysages poignants que Frodon avait accroché. Un très grand fauteuil, une belle table en bois, une cuisine, un bureau… A l'étage, il y avait plusieurs chambres. Frodon se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté une maison avec autant de chambre. Il avait choisit la plus grande. En restait quatre, avec salles de bains comprises pour chaque.

Un matin, Gandalf fit irruption dans les appartements de Frodon. Pour une fois, Frodon était chez lui. Il pleuvait. Il était monté à l'étage pour regarder l'océan s'énerver quand Gandalf est arrivé. Il lui offrit du thé tandis que le magicien lui racontait ce qui l'excitait : Sam venait d'avoir son deuxième enfant ! Aragorn et Arwen venaient d'avoir eu leurs héritier ! Quand Gimli et Legolas auront assez arpenté la terre du milieu (dont l'époque est quasi révolue), ils viendront s'établir à Valinor !

Gandalf croyait faire plaisir à Frodon, mais ce fut le contraire qui se produisit. Legolas et Gimli étaient très proche de Merry et Pippin qui les amusaient beaucoup. Lui, petit hobbit de la comté, était proche d'Aragorn en qui il avait une entière confiance, et de Sam. Les autres membres de la communauté étaient adorable, mais tout cela s'arrêtait la.

Et puis un jour, Frodon fit une découverte extraordinaire. Ceux qui croient que ses aventures sont terminées ici, à Valinor, font une immense erreur. En réalité, Valinor est le début d'une nouvelle vie. Le porteur de l'anneau le comprit lors de sa découverte. Cette découverte déboucha donc sur cette aventure qui lui changea considérablement les idées. C'était comme un nouveau départ que Frodon avait voulut refuser au début et s'y ai soumis.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La découverte de Frodon

Merci à Ticcy38 pour sa reviews :) thanks a lot

* * *

Frodon était allé se réfugier dans les cimes de la montagne, la plus haute bien sur, afin d'écrire. Sa mésaventure le jour de l'orage ne lui avait pas passé l'envie de s'y rendre. Le soleil cognait fort. Le porteur de l'anneau avait très chaud. Gandalf lui avait déconseillé de se mettre torse-nu sous peine d'attraper un coup de soleil. Pour l'heure, tout ce que voulait Frodon, c'était boire. C'est la qu'il remarqua un détail insolite auquel il n'avait jamais attaché d'importance. C'était en allant se réfugier sous l'ombre d'un gros rocher qu'il remarqua un petit puit. Le petit puit se remarquait seulement de l'autre coté de la pierre géante, c'est à dire du coté de l'ombre. Il était dissimulé par un coté de la pierre, et Frodon ne voyait qu'une partie de son contour. Tout content de cette découverte, il s'en approcha. Il allait pouvoir boire un petit peu. Le petit hobbit s'en approcha. Le puit était vraiment très petit. Il y avait un seau, tout au bout. C'était un petit seau. Ce seau avait la taille des seaux de plage que les enfants utilisent pour construire des châteaux de sables. Frodon le saisit et le fit descendre. Il semblait avoir un peu d'eau. Il se demanda d'ou. La fonte des neiges ? Y avait-il déjà eu de la neige ici ? Frodon était incapable de répondre à cette question. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était la, sur cette île. La pluie ? C'était le plus probable. L'eau était pure, fraîche et bonne. Quand Frodon voulut en reboire pour étancher sa soif, le seau qu'il ramenait cette fois fut vide. Surpris, le hobbit recula, regarda le ciel, toujours aussi bleu, et changea de place pour essayer de voir le fond. Il ne le vit pas. Puis d'un mouvement un brusque, il fit tomber un caillou dans le puit. La descente de ce petit caillou fut longue et il y eu des échos. Les yeux de Frodon ne le distinguait plus. Et puis soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Frodon leva les yeux une nouvelle fois, cherchant d'ou ça venait. Le ciel était toujours aussi bleu. Quand il se pencha de nouveau, le niveau de l'eau montait, montait, montait…

- Comment est-ce possible ?, s'écria l'ancien porteur de l'anneau. Il y a deux minutes à peine, il n'y avait plus d'eau !

Le niveau de l'eau était très haut, à un mètre plus bas de Frodon. Puis l'eau arrêta de clapoter et soudain laissa apparaître un visage. Frodon se pencha et le dévisagea. L'émotion le submergea tandis qu'il reconnaissait les cheveux de la personne qui avait le visage penché sur quelque chose. Le petit hobbit reconnaissait, à quelques petits détails près, ou était située cette personne. Cet endroit, il le connaissait. A la couleur de la table. Ou plutôt, du bureau. C'était son bureau, à Cul de Sac. Et les cheveux appartenaient à Samwise Gamegie. Frodon ignorait si c'était une vision, un rêve ou la réalité. Il n'osait y croire. Frodon murmura pour lui-même :

- Y a-t-il plus belle beauté que la magie ? Oh, Sam…

Et… Sam leva la tête ! Stupéfait, Frodon recula. Sam semblait le fixer. Hésitant, il balbutia :

- Monsieur Frodon ?

Le petit hobbit se pencha de nouveau. Sam s'écria de nouveau :

- Monsieur Frodon ? C'est vous ? Est-ce une vision ? Est-ce un beau rêve ?

Frodon eut un petit sourire :

- C'est un rêve seulement connu de nous deux, Sam. Je suis aussi surpris que toi. Dis-moi, d'ou me vois-tu ? Vois-tu quelque chose autour de moi ?

Sam secoua la tête :

- Non, monsieur Frodon. Vous apparaissez à la place du tableau vous représentant, le dernier que vous ayez fait faire avant de partir. Je l'ai acheté et accroché ici, dans votre bureau. Je ne vois rien autour de vous, si ce n'est que du gris. Et vous, monsieur Frodon, comment avez-vous fait pour me voir ? D'ou me voyez vous ?

Frodon éclata de rire :

- Par le plus grand des hasards, Sam. J'ai fait accidentellement tombé un caillou dans un puit sur la hauteur d'une montagne de Valinor. Le niveau de l'eau, alors qu'il n'y en avait plus, est soudainement monté. Et je t'ai vu.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez réel, monsieur Frodon.

- Peu importe, Sam. J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire. Mais j'en suis très heureux. Si tu savais tout ce que je languis la comté, toi, Rosie, Merry, Pippin… Raconte-moi donc un peu ce qu'il se produit en Comté.

Tandis que Sam racontait, Frodon n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était seulement heureux d'entendre la voix de son ami. Cette voix qui l'avait secourue, qui l'avait aidée, qui était toujours la pendant deux ans. Emu, deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il eut conscience d'un regret de Sam qui lui confiait :

- Ce qui m'attriste, monsieur Frodon, c'est que plus personne ne parle de vous. Comme si vous n'existiez plus. Comme si rien n'arrivait. J'ai le sentiment d'être un survivant, le seul à pouvoir faire vivre votre mémoire. Heureusement, parfois, Merry et Pippin viennent et leurs racontent un peu leurs aventures. Mais ça laisse un vide, monsieur Frodon.

Les deux larmes de Frodon coulèrent et tombèrent dans le puit. Les deux larmes tombèrent sur le papier de Sam, la ou il écrivait. Les larmes s'imprégnèrent et tachèrent le papier jaunatre. Sam ne fit pas un mouvement pour les enlever. Il toucha une goutte, cela semblait une goutte d'eau, il l'a toucha du bout du doigt, à peine. Pour en sentir la réalité. Et puis Frodon le consola un peu :

- Sans doute, Sam, ne m'a-t-on pas oublié. Simplement, le temps passe, les gens en parlent moins, c'est ainsi que le fil de la vie reprends l'esprit de tous.

Sam baissa les yeux et lui désigna le livre qu'il avait d'ouvert :

- Vous vous souvenez, Monsieur Frodon ? Vous y avez écrit nos aventures et vous m'avez dit que ce livre n'était pas terminé, vous m'avez invité à y raconter mes aventures. C'est ce que je fais, tous les soirs, en votre mémoire. J'aurais aimé que vous puissiez le lire, vous savez, mais j'ai décidé que je le laisserais à ma femme et à mes enfants. Pour ma mémoire et la votre. C'est dommage…

- Non, je pense que tu as raison. Ta famille sera si triste le jour ou tu partiras. Mais n'y pense pas, vis surtout ! Vis.

- Souvent, le soir, je lis nos aventures que vous avez si bien raconté et je pense à vous, Monsieur Frodon. Ces aventures me paraissent à la fois si proches et si lointaines. Parfois, je me demande si nous l'avons vraiment vécu.

- Je le comprends. Parfois, moi-même je le remets en cause et me pose cette question.

- C'est beau ou vous êtes, monsieur Frodon ?

- Oui, c'est magnifique. Je me promène souvent, je lis ce que Bilbon écrit, moi-même j'écris toujours. Il y a la mer, quand il fait beau, je vais me baigner. Il y a des forêts, c'est tranquille, et je vais observer les écureuils. Parfois, le temps est long. Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire. Mais tu sais, je m'y suis vite accoutumé. Je profite de la douceur de la vie. En revanche, mon épaule me fait toujours un peu souffrir. Cela dit, ça va mieux.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Monsieur Frodon.

- Comment va ta famille, Sam ?

- Tout le monde va bien. Nous allons avoir un autre enfant, bientôt, avec Rosie !

- Es-tu toujours jardinier ou as-tu embauché quelqu'un pour t'occuper de mon jardin ?

- Non, Monsieur Frodon, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je suis maire, maintenant. Mais le week-end, mon jardinier est en repos, alors c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Un petit coup de vent fit comprendre à Frodon que le temps passait vite malgré tout. Il frissonna et dit à Sam :

- Je vais partir, Sam, il est temps. Gandalf et Bilbon vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne me voient pas revenir. Déjà que je leurs ai déjà fait le coup…

- Qu'est-il arriver ?

- Je me suis fait surprendre par l'orage, se mit à rire Frodon.

- Vous n'êtes pas prudent, Monsieur Frodon ! Vous devriez faire attention ! , s'écria Sam. Comment vont Bilbon et Gandalf ? Et Elrond et la belle Galadriel ?

- Tout le monde va bien. Comme je te le disais, la vie est douce, à Valinor.

- Vous allez revenir me parler, Monsieur Frodon ?

Hésitation perceptible de Frodon. L'ancien porteur de l'anneau se demanda s'il était bien raisonnable de venir parler à son ami régulièrement. Mais il était si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé ! Il ne se posa pas la question longtemps :

- Oui, Sam, je reviendrais. Mais je ne peux pas te le promettre, s'il pleut, je ne pourrais pas sortir. Et puis… Gandalf et les autres vont se poser des questions… J'essayerais de revenir à un après-midi comme celui-ci. A quel moment de la journée es-tu, toi ? Tu en es au matin ?

- Non, Monsieur Frodon, le soir, entre seize et dix-huit heures. C'est l'idéal.

- Si je ne te vois pas, je repartirais. Je ne voudrais pas faire peur à ta famille.

- C'est gentil, Monsieur Frodon, d'y penser.

- Au revoir Sam, bonne soirée.

Sam le salua et sorti du bureau. Frodon s'écarta du puit. Puis il se demanda si la vision du bureau serait encore la. Elle l'était. Il saisit un caillou et le lança dans le puit. C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. L'eau tourbillonna et descendit. Il en resta à nouveau qu'un fond.

Frodon leva les yeux : le ciel commençait à pâlir.

Il se faisait tard et l'ancien porteur de l'anneau comprit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui.

Tout en rentrant, il eut le temps de réfléchir à cette nouvelle découverte. Il avait trouvé un truc pour avoir des nouvelles de la comté. Cette nouvelle le rendait tout joyeux. Bien sur, il n'en parlerait pas à Gandalf. Le magicien, bien que son ami, était parfois un peu rabat-joie. En fait, ils l'étaient tous un peu. Et puis c'était son secret, son jardin secret. Frodon regretta de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt.

Gandalf, Bilbon, les elfes… Tous virent en Frodon une lueur pétillante inhabituelle dans ses yeux… Quand ils lui demandèrent si tout allait bien, Frodon répondit que oui, mais ne s'étala pas dans les détails. Il resta très réservé.


End file.
